Charging Up
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: When she was little Will's only friend was Angelo (Lexvan's OC that I have permission to use) since everyone else knew there was something...off...about her and acted on it. One time when staying the weekend with her friend, Will met Angelo's grandmother and accidentally began to discover her powers. Now...now she's being armed for the future and she's Charging Up with their help.
1. Chapter 1

**Different WITCH AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if when Will was little and best friends with Lexvan's OC Angelo Vanders, she met Kadma during a sleep over with Angelo and was told the story of the Guardians? Awakening her powers a little earlier due to this information, Will is a little more prepared for everything and less interested in Matt. After all how can a normal boy compare to a Guardians descendant? AU OOC some bashing)**

"Hey Angelo guess who's home?" John asked grinning at his six year old nephew who just got home from school, dragging his best friend with him. The two were going to have a sleepover tonight since it was Friday and little Wilhelmina 'Will' Vandom was spending the whole weekend with Angelo since her parents were gone on a business trip for her dad's work…again.

"Where's my little grandson?" A woman's voice called from further in the house, causing Angelo to light up happily.

"Grandma!" Angelo let go of Will's hand and dashed forward, nearly tackling the legs of a tall dark skinned woman in a red dress who had her jet black hair pulled up into a bun.

"Angelo! You've gotten so big since the last time I saw you! I swear you're growing like a weed!" The woman said beaming as she hugged the little boy, who came up to about her knees, back.

"You'd know all about that wouldn't you?" Grandpa Joe, as he told Will to call him, asked grinning at the woman who gave him a small smile and kissed his cheek when he walked in behind the two kids and over to her.

"Hush you." The woman said accepting a kiss on her cheek in return while Will looked at the woman confused and scared. She didn't like meeting new people, a lot of people confused her for a boy or said her name was weird and most of the kids and teachers at school were really mean to her for some reason.

She liked Angelo and his Uncle John and his Grandpa Joe better than she did most of the town, they were nice and were teaching her how to protect herself. She also liked electronics better than most of the town aside from her parents and these three boys, sometimes she would swear that they liked her too since it seemed like anything with a current through it would listen to her when she talked and could almost talk back.

"Grandma have you met my bestest friend ever yet?" Angelo asked suddenly remembering Will who was over by the door looking scared and confused as she clutched her frog covered bag with her things for the weekend in it. The bag had been a birthday gift from Angelo last year and she loved it, he said that they only had frogs but she didn't mind. It was the first gift she ever got from someone who wasn't her mom or dad!

"No I don't believe I have. Why don't you introduce me?" The woman asked smiling fondly down at Angelo before looking up and pausing when she spotted Will by the doorway looking ready to bolt with a rather prominent black eye.

"Okay! Will this is my grandma! Grandma this is my bestest friend ever Will! She's staying with us the whole weekend again!" Angelo said grinning as he let go of his grandma and rushed over to tug Will further into the room.

"Nice to meet you Will. My name is Kadma." Kadma said stepping closer to the girl, pausing for a moment when the girl shrunk back a bit, before kneeling down and holding her hand out for a handshake. Will looked surprised, and then nervous before she shyly reached her small hand out and managed to wrap her fingers around two of Kadma's long fingers to shake her hand.

"Hi." Will said shyly smiling up at Kadma before retracting her hand and hiding behind Angelo, peeking out at the tall woman curiously and a bit scared.

"Hey don't be like that. I'm not going to hurt you." Kadma said feeling her blood begin to boil at how the girl was acting. Scared around adults, obviously injured, and shy to the point that it reminded Kadma of Halinor back when they were children? That was _not_ painting a good picture in Kadma's mind.

"Come on Will, we got to put your stuff in your room! Then we can go play Fighters!" Angelo said taking Will's hand and pulling her up the stairs to where the bedrooms were located. There was one for Kadma and Joe, one for John, one for Angelo, and ten guest rooms, one of which was apparently given to Will permanently.

"It's not domestic abuse Kaddie. We already checked. Her parents have some nasty fights but they both love her." Joe said immediately when his wife stood up and turned to him with a frown on her face and murder in her eyes.

"Far as we can see it's pretty much everyone else. Most of the teachers seem to expect more than they have any right to from her, the other kids all think she's weird or something, and she was bullied pretty bad by the other students too. She met Angelo a little over a year or so ago when one of her bullies punched her in the face and the little runt jumped him. They've been inseparable since." John said with a frown on his face as well as he stared up the stair way where the two kids had vanished.

"That black eye she's sporting? She got that when three boys tried ganging up on Angelo, she jumped right into the fray to help him and got that for her troubles. Those other boys got worse though. Spitfire's got a mean left hook for someone so small and shy, think a red haired Hallie without the parental abuse." Joe said grinning slightly and making Kadma smirk just a tad at the mention of her old friend. Halinor had always been the planner of their group, the lead tactician, but she sucked at school work and was rather shy for someone able to burn down villages.

Growing up with her abusive parents and older brother had given Halinor plenty of reasons to be scared and shy of other people, as well as a mean left hook whenever someone really got under her skin.

"Maybe one day I'll drop by Kandrakar and bring the Matchstick with me when I come back from Zambala again. She'd love the little one…but is her name really Will? It's a bit boyish for a girl isn't it?" Kadma asked smiling slightly at the thought of her old friend meeting the little girl, Halinor would absolutely _melt_ when she met the little red head for the first time, before frowning when she mentioned the girls name.

"Her full name is Wilhelmina but it's kind of a hard name for a six year old, not to mention all the teasing she got for it. Angelo got sent home twice in one month a few months back because of yelling at the teacher or other students when they made remarks about her name. The runt is as protective as a starving dog with a bone." John said smirking as thundering feet were heard as Angelo came running back down the stairs.

"Angelo don't run! You'll fall and get hurt!" Will yelled after the boy, coming down the stairs behind him much slower.

"You worry too much! Come on let's play!" Angelo called back with a laugh as he waited on Will at the bottom of the stairs.

"Grandpa! Grandma! Can Will and I go play Fighters?" Angelo asked rushing over towards his grandparents while Will followed at a much slower, more nervous pace.

"Fighters? I haven't heard of that game before. Why don't you show your grandma how it works?" Kadma asked smiling down at her grandson and his friend, causing Angelo to beam at her and nearly pull Will to the dojo. The two older adults followed along while John left for the kitchen.

"Come on Will!" Angelo said cheering as he and Will stood across from each other, the two of them eyed each other down and circled each other for a moment. Kadma and Joe watched, Joe grinning and Kadma curious, as Angelo lost his patience first and lunged at Will.

With a smile on her face Will dodged to the side barely avoiding Angelo and then countering with a kick to his exposed side.

"They're fighting?" Kadma seemed confused as she looked at her husband for an answer. Why were the two fighting and calling it a game?

"Well we were going to start Angelo on his lessons sometime soon and Will could use some lessons of her own…do you know a better way of getting two kids to learn how to fight than disguise it as a game?" Joe asked with a shrug while his wife silently admitted the point to him for that one.

"Ha! I'm bigger and stronger than you Will!" Angelo said gloating a bit when he finally got a hit in on the girl who winced at the bruise that was sure to be on her shoulder later.

"Yeah but I'm faster and sneaky! If the lights were off I'd win." Will said back and almost instantly all the lights in the house went dead, causing everyone to look surprised. Kadma and Joe however tensed and looked around with narrowed eyes.

"Cool! How'd you do that?" Angelo asked as the two children looked around confused and grinning, the 'game' forgotten almost immediately.

"I…don't know…" Will was just as confused as the others as she looked up at the lights. As soon as she mentioned the lights being off so she could win they all went off…then…maybe…

"Um…can you turn on please?" Will asked still looking up at the lights, in an instant anything with a current running through it in the dojo turned on.

"Thank you!" Will said smiling up at the lights but she looked lost. How did she do that? She knew that it felt like the electronics listened to her but this was just plain weird!

"Kadma did she just…?" Joe asked looking at Kadma shocked. He had only known one person who had been able to do something like what Will had just done.

"Yes. I think I need to go speak with Halinor sooner than I thought." Kadma said her eyes narrowed as she stood up. The powers of Quintessence, she would recognize them anywhere no matter how long it's been since she last saw them.

"Bring her on over. She should meet Will, and besides it'd be like a reunion. Hopefully she won't chase me with fireballs this time." Joe said with a grin, he didn't honestly mind. It had been fun to mess with Halinor until she lost her temper and threw fireballs at him or chased him with a fireball in each hand.

"I swear you two…" Kadma said sighing but she smiled slightly as well. After they got Halinor away from her parents and brother for good, something which had been a _bitch_ to do in the 1950s, the blond and Joe had developed a kind of sibling like relationship. They acted like Kadma and Cassidy used to and Joe even jokingly introduced Kadma to Halinor on their wedding day calling the blond his wife's new sister-in-law.

"Angelo. I'm going to go pick up an old friend of mine to see if she can stay here for a while." Kadma called to her grandson who pouted a bit but ran over to hug her.

"See you soon Grandma." Angelo said making Kadma ruffle his hair.

"See you soon Angelo." Kadma said before she left the room to grab the Heart of Zambala from her and Joe's bedroom.

A quick fold later and Kadma was standing in the familiar marble palace that she both loved and hated. She loved it because it had led her to her four friends and Joe, she hated it because it had cost her two of those four friends one to death and the other to madness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Different WITCH AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Kadma! It's been so long!" Halinor was there to greet her old friend in less than a minute, a warm smile on her face and not looking like she had aged a day over thirty.

"Indeed it has but you wouldn't know it by looking at you. The years have been good to you Hallie." Kadma said smiling back as she stepped forward and hugged her friend who gave her a tight hug in return.

"And you're as tall as ever. I swear you grow another few inches every year." Halinor said with a grin as they pulled apart, the rather obvious height difference between the two having been the source of many jokes and teasing comments when they were younger. Kadma couldn't help it if Halinor was naturally short, just like Halinor couldn't help it if Kadma was naturally six foot four without heels on.

"I came here for two reasons Hallie. The first, to see you again obviously. It's been a while since the four of us were together for a small reunion." Kadma said causing Halinor's smile to turn sad as her eyes focused on something over Kadma's shoulders.

"Yeah. It's been almost ten years since we four met up." Halinor's voice was even sad and a bit melancholy. That number should be six not four.

"The second was because I just met my grandsons friend, a little girl with red hair and who reminds me of how you were back…well I'm sure you already know." Kadma said making Halinor tense almost painfully and a small flame to ignite in her eyes. She hated to think of another child in that kind of situation and if what Kadma was alluding to was true she was going to burn something or someone!

"It's not parental abuse but she does seem to be targeted by everyone not her parents and not my boys." Kadma quickly calmed her friend down before she could drain her life force. The fire in her eyes was more of an automatic warning system than her actually using her powers so it didn't drain her…but if the air around them started heating up then Hallie would be draining her life force, granted only a little at first but Kadma knew her old friend. It would escalate in no time, and Halinor wouldn't care as long as she protected a little girl from going through what she had.

"But what startles me, aside from the obvious, is that when she and my grandson were fighting, which my husband has called their training under the guise of a game, this same little girl mentioned she'd be able to win if the lights were off…all the lights went off. When she asked them to turn back on, everything with a current running through it in the room turned on." Kadma said frowning as she looked at Halinor who blinked the fire out of her eyes for a second before she smiled as the information sunk in.

"Oh so you've met young Will then? The Oracle has her as the next Guardian leader and decided that if she had the responsibility of her powers as she grows, instead of thrusting them all upon at once, then it will be better in the long run. Letting her slowly get used to the powers as she ages instead of risking a repeat of…" Halinor didn't finish that sentence, her mouth clamping shut immediately. She didn't want to say the name that evoked so many feelings both good and bad in the two of them.

True _that_ woman had betrayed them and killed their other friend…but…she had still been one of their friends for years. Had been one of their _sisters_. They still loved her, and yet they despised her as well. That was quite impressive actually since Halinor had been a _hippie_ ever since she was fourteen, she didn't despise anyone really. Not even her parents and brother had gotten any despise from her, only a bit of anger and a lot of pity.

"Ah. I feared that _she_ may have gotten her claws into the young one somehow. I'm relieved to know that the Oracle is learning from past mistakes…now…want to come meet her?" Kadma asked changing the subject slightly while frowning heavily at the mention of the Oracle. Why hadn't he known that Nerissa would kill Cassidy? Why hadn't he _stopped it_?

"Of course. I've been watching over her sometimes with the scrying fountain when I did not have duties to attend to. It will be nice to meet the little one in person however, and besides…it's been a while since I've seen Joe and John." Halinor said with a small grin at the end, missing her 'brother' and 'nephew' as she called them sometimes. She was John's godmother after all, and she had been Ramon's back before he…Kadma didn't want to think about that right now. The wounds were still too fresh.

"Just remember not to lob fireballs at him. You're not hooked up to a Heart anymore." Kadma said with a small smile of her own as she forced her mind out of the dark area it had wandered into.

"I know…but I make no promises on not chasing him." Halinor said making Kadma snort slightly as she turned back to the fold behind her that had been left open.

"I wouldn't even try to ask you for one. Now come on. I still have some of your old cloths from the last time you visited and they'll draw less attention than that robe." Kadma said eyeing the blue and white Kandrakar robe her friend was wearing, and hoping the blond could still wear the same cloths she had when she _was_ thirty.

"Oh like you can talk Queenie." Halinor said looking pointedly at Kadma's Zambala robe which would have probably stood out big time if she had gone into the city with it on.

"It's still more this century than _that_ thing is." Kadma retorted, leaving the newly arrived Council staring as the two women entered the fold bickering back and forth about their cloths.

"How can grown women argue over clothes as if they were still teenagers?" Tibor asked staring after the two former Guardians. Instantly all three males looked at the only other female on the Council who caught their looks and shrugged.

"I may be a woman but even I have no idea how they do it. I don't see what's wrong with the robes but it may be an Earth thing." Luba said just as confused as the men were on this matter.

"Earth women some of the strangest creatures in the known universe, and the scariest." The Oracle said making Alfor nod sagely while Tibor looked confused and Luba snickered.

"I'm afraid I don't follow." Tibor said making the others look at him before Luba pointed at a pure marble column nearby. Tibor turned to look and stared in disbelief at the _magically enhanced column_ that had a hole melted clear through it.

"That happened when you were in Nune-Boreal for a mission last week. One of the delegates came and made the mistake of angering Halinor. I doubt she even felt the drain on her life force after the fact, that's how mad she was, the delegate went back home and now there's legends there about a blond flame demon working in Kandrakar." Alfor helpfully explained causing Luba to frown slightly.

"Really? The version I heard was that there was a blond Goddess of Fire protecting the Council." Luba threw out casually as Tibor's jaw dropped open.

"Both stories are true but Luba you're thinking of time when Halinor intercepted that assassin three years ago while Tibor was recovering in the medical chambers. I believe that there's a shrine erected of our blond friend on Pyros." The Oracle settled the two down as he calmly pointed out the facts.

"So we just let the Proud Zambala Queen with powers over the element of Earth and the 'Goddess/Demoness of Fire' Halinor go and interact and therefore influence with the young, still moldable Keeper of the Heart?" Tibor finally asked and making the other three pause for a moment. Luba paled and began shaking, Alfor swore violently under his breath, and even the Oracle looked rattled at that thought.

"Well when you put it like that…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Different WITCH AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"I'm back and I've brought Halinor." Kadma announced as she and Halinor walked into the dojo where the two kids were still fighting, this time with Joe and John teaching them some new moves.

"Guess that's the end of the game today kiddos." John said sighing slightly but smiling as he looked up and saw his mom and 'aunt' Halinor.

"Halinor? Isn't that the name of one of the ladies in your stories grandpa? The one who kept trying to set you on fire?" Angelo asked looking up at his grandfather curiously and making Halinor glare at Joe while Kadma looked amused.

"Really Joe?" Kadma asked looking at her husband who grinned at the two of them.

"Hey I was a young stud surrounded by four beautiful women and my fire starter of a sister. Of course I had to tell the runt about some of my time with you all." Joe said grinning as he ruffled Angelo's hair making Halinor snort slightly.

"You were many things Joe but a stud wasn't one of them." Halinor said with a smirk as she looked at her 'brother' who laughed.

"I was a teenage boy who had not one or two, but _three_ beautiful ladies fighting over him out of a group of five ladies. Since you weren't available from the start, being my sis and all, that's a three out of four attraction rate. I was a stud." Joe said proudly and making Halinor look at him surprised.

"You can do math? That's living proof that miracles do happen!" Both of the children busted out giggling or laughing at this, especially since Halinor looked honestly surprised.

"I believe young people these days call that a burn pops." John busted out laughing at Halinor's words, Kadma not far behind her son while Joe just stared at the blond in disbelief.

"Of course they do. Hallie was the one who invented them and I don't need to remind you what she used to do." Kadma said grinning, ah her best friend and pseudo sister. Once you got past the shyness and her polite hippie self…you got a witty sharp tongued blond with a penchant for flames.

"And you may have had three girls fighting for your attention at one point in time, but I don't need to tell you about how you were only interested in the one that ignored you do I?" Halinor asked looking at Joe who looked at Kadma and smiled softly.

"No because eventually I wore her down and she gave me a chance." Joe said smiling tenderly at his wife who rolled her eyes but smiled slightly back.

"I gave you more than just a chance. We did have two kids after all and that wasn't easy." Kadma said frowning as her hand absently dropped to her stomach and traced the scar behind her red dress. She had managed with John with only minor difficulty but Ramon…she had needed a C-section for him and even then she almost didn't make it. He had been worth every second of it however and she didn't regret anything except for the fact that she hadn't been able to risk having more kids after those two. She loved her two sons with every fiber of her being and she adored her little grandson.

"Now I know John but I don't think I've met these two little dears." Halinor quickly changed the subject, knowing how much her friend had wished she could have had more than two children.

"Kids come meet my sister Halinor." Joe said helping move the subject along as he ushered the two children over to the blond woman, making Will hide behind Angelo again.

"Your sister?" Angelo asked confused as he looked between his grandpa and the smiling blond lady wearing a tye-dyed shirt and a red skirt. Kadma was a bit jealous that the blond _could_ still wear the clothes from when she was younger, the same skirt she had in high school in fact and the shirt she's had since Freshman year of college.

"Not all family is bound by blood kiddo. Me and Hallie here are siblings as if we were born that way, and Kadma loves Hallie like a sister." Joe said wisely to his grandson who looked like he understood but was still confused somehow.

"Nice to meet you aunty Hali!" Angelo said grinning brightly up at the woman who smiled warmly down at him and gently ruffled his hair.

"Nice to meet you too Angelo. You look a lot like your dad, I bet you're going to be a heart throb when you're older." Halinor said glancing at Kadma and Joe worried when she mentioned their fallen son but they just smiled a little sadly. Yeah Angelo really did look like his father.

"Nice to meet you ma'am." Will said softly, staring up at Halinor who frowned heavily at the sight of her black eye but crouched down for a hand shake anyways.

"It's nice to meet you too little one but I don't know your name I'm afraid." Halinor said shaking the girls hand only for the girl to back away distrustfully and look scared.

"Liar. I don't know how but I know you're lying." Will said softly, trembling a bit while Halinor looked surprised. Empathy? So early? She didn't see that over the scrying spell.

"You're right but I only lied cause I wanted _you_ to tell me your name. Name's have power after all." Halinor said making Will look at her for a moment before slowly nodding and stepping closer.

"My name is Will. I don't know why but I like you. You feel…warm…" Will said smiling slightly as she stepped closer to Halinor who looked surprised but then smiled slightly. The girl could sense her former powers already? My this little one was full of surprises and to think she'd only grow stronger as she aged.

"It's nice to meet you Will." Halinor said smiling softly as her eyes met the little girls, feeling the crude but definitely there mental barriers the girl already had forming when she gave a gentle probe. Not being invasive but merely…making sure the girl was herself. There was no telling if someone had already sensed her powers and tried to corrupt her after all.

"Alright kids. How about we get you all fed up and then we'll tell you some stories? I'm sure Hali here wouldn't mind giving you some tips in your Fighting game either after we've all eaten." Kadma said making the kids look embarrassed when their stomachs growled loudly, causing Halinor to giggle a bit as Angelo was picked up by his laughing grandmother.

"Will never likes other people this fast." Angelo looked surprised when Will buried her face in Halinor's skirt looking embarrassed at her stomach rumbling so loudly.

"Come on children. Let's go eat and then how about I tell you a story I've picked up at my job? I can tell you all about other worlds and five people with extraordinary powers meant to save those worlds and protect their Hearts." Halinor tempted the children with a story as she stood up, picking Will up when the girl looked at her pleadingly for a second but didn't vocalize what she wanted.

"How can a world have a Heart?" Will asked curiously as Halinor carried her on her hip, following behind Kadma and Angelo who were leading them towards the dining room where John had already set up dinner. Joe was behind the two women and the two kids, looking fondly at them all.

"I wonder if I should tell Will that Halinor is practically adopting her?" Joe wondered aloud to himself as he followed a few paces behind the women holding the children as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

Kadma had been right when she thought Halinor would melt when she met Will for the first time face to face. The blond couldn't help but melt in the face of such an adorable but painfully shy child.

Joe looked back and forth between the two former Guardians and the children they were holding.

Kadma was asking Angelo about his day and chatting with him happily as he told her all about the fight, she tried for disproving of his fighting to begin with but…well those other boys started it.

Halinor was only a step or two behind Kadma, holding Will on her hip as if she had done it for years, and chatting with the small red head about different worlds and different Hearts which had the little red head enthralled with the idea and the places that Halinor was detailing.

"Nah. She's a smart girl she'll figure out she has a new grandma soon." Joe answered his earlier question with a grin. This was sure to be fun to watch, Halinor had been great with John and Ramon when they were babies and children, but something seemed different about how she was interacting with Will.

With John and Ramon she had been the peaceful and loving, but slightly mischievous, Aunt figure that once had them both hyped up on sugar just before he and Kadma had come to pick them back up. Oh don't get him wrong. Halinor had loved John and Ramon so much that when the two boys had been younger they thought she was their second mama, but the one time John had been kidnapped she was the one to keep a level head about it while Kadma and Joe raged in parental fury. When they had finally found John, she had broken the kidnappers nose but restrained Kadma from strangling him with vines and John from running him through with a sword.

With Will though…something seemed easier about it. More…natural. She seemed even more maternal than she had been with the boys, which Joe found kind of hard to believe.

He had a strange feeling that if anything happened to Will…Halinor would make the ones responsible for it _burn_ and damn anyone who got in her way _._

That's when another thought struck him and he winced. They were good people sure, and he liked them enough to put up with them but…they just rubbed him the wrong way with how they were always fighting, especially in front of their daughter, and how they never seemed to see exactly what was happening with their daughter right under their noses.

"I just hope Susan and Tony don't do anything stupid when they find out."


	4. Chapter 4

**Different WITCH AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"They're adorable." Halinor whispered to Kadma who was grinning as well as they watched the two children eat. Angelo kept trying to shove his veggies onto Will's plate when he thought no one was looking, only for Will to look at a microwave and thank it when it, presumably, told her what he had done. Then the red head turned and gave Angelo a _look_ that she must have learned from Kadma within the last hour or so and he sheepishly took his veggies back and ate them.

"If they're still like this when they're sixteen, we can start planning their wedding." Kadma whispered back with a grin making Halinor giggle a bit.

"What are you two old women whispering about over there?" Joe asked eyeing the two women across the table as he filled the kids drinks back up with sweet tea.

"Who are you calling old?" Halinor asked looking at Joe who grinned at her.

"If the shoe fits…" Joe trailed off when he felt the pitcher handle in his hand begin to warm up.

"You're older than her you silly man." Kadma pointed out amused since Joe was a full year and a few months older than Kadma, who was at least three months older than Halinor.

"To-mato To-mat-o." Joe said making the children giggle slightly.

"You were talking bout worlds having Hearts?" Will asked looking up at Halinor curiously and making her smile at the little one and reach forward to tap the girls plate from across the table.

"Yes I was. Eat all your veggies and I'll finish telling you. Finish your whole plate and I'll even tell you about…The Guardians." Halinor said announcing the last part dramatically and making Will look confused. Angelo looked confused and turned to his grandparents.

"Like the stories you tell me?" Angelo asked turning curious and confused eyes on his grandfather who nodded his head.

"Yeah but Hallie here is better at them. Helps that she can draw out different pictures to show details." Joe said grinning at his 'sister' who blushed a bit and ate some of her own veggies to avoid saying anything. Out of their team she had been the artistic one, always sketching or drawing in a notebook. It hadn't been hindered by her becoming a hippie either, in fact the other hippies had encouraged her talent with the arts.

"You can draw? Cool. I can't draw very good." Will said smiling up at Halinor whose heart just kept melting around the baby Guardian, the girl might be five or so but as far as Halinor was concerned that made the girl a _baby_.

"Well not everyone can. Everyone has something they're good at. Kadma here, for instance, can't draw anything more complicated than stick figures…but she's great at gardening and tending to plants of all kinds." Halinor said with a warm motherly smile towards the little girl who tilted her head slightly.

"Like how I can tell when people lie and talk to the machines?" Will asked curiously and making Halinor nod slightly.

"Well yes that is certainly unique to you, but there is likely to be something else you're good at too. Kadma had always been a natural with numbers whereas I wasn't. I could draw while she couldn't, but I was _horrible_ at school work." Halinor said earning a snicker from Kadma and Joe.

"I'll say you were. How many times did Kadma have to tutor you before a big test…and help you with homework?" Joe asked grinning at Halinor who frowned at him.

"Shut up." Halinor growled slightly at the man while Angelo looked confused.

"Like how I can pull swords out of rocks and Will can come up with these really good plans to do stuff that no one else thinks about doing?" Angelo asked looking at his grandparents who jerked at this and turned back to look at the two children.

"You can use some of my powers?" Kadma asked looking at Angelo surprised and earning a nod from Joe and John.

"Yeah I was going to tell you about it later so you could help get the boy started on some training." Joe said making his wife nod with a small smile.

"Of course that way he's not just some muscle bound brute like someone I can name." Kadma said looking pointedly at Halinor who reached over and smacked her arm playfully.

"I'm not a muscle bound brute." Halinor said earning snickers from the two grandparents.

"Hallie…you were using _three_ different fighting styles by the time we were _ten_ …and I'm ninety percent sure that you learned much more ways of fighting after we 'retired' as Guardians." Kadma said giving her friend a flat look and earning a sheepish smile from the blond of the group.

"How many different styles did you learn on Kandrakar?" Joe asked grinning at his 'sister' who blushed a bit and scratched the back of her neck embarrassed.

"Forty seven." Halinor admitted sheepishly and making Kadma give her a pointed look.

"Fine so I'm good at fighting but that doesn't make me a muscle bound brute!" Halinor said bending a bit under the look Kadma was giving her but still remaining firm on her main point.

"Would you feel better if I called you a blond brute?" Kadma asked quirking her eyebrow at her old friend who opened her mouth for a second and then paused.

"That's just as bad." Halinor said after a moment as she glares at Kadma who merely smirked while the children giggled.

"I could call you an overprotective and possessive brute." Kadma pointed out casually earning a glaring pout from the blond.

"I am not overprotective." Halinor said sulking a bit and earning a _look_ from Kadma.

"One boy had grabbed my arm and before I could even _turn_ to see who it was you had already broken their arm and thrown them into a tree." Kadma said dryly and making Halinor pout harder but look a bit smug. They had no way of knowing that both Will and Angelo took Halinor's next words to heart and made them the two children's motto.

Even if it had Kadma smacking her upside the head for her language.

"No one touches my precious people without me kicking their asses."


End file.
